


Ruleta Rusa

by Midnight_Luna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Angst, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Cute Yuri Plisetsky, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Guns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Loyalty, M/M, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pole Dancing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags May Change, Undercover Spy, multiple character death, slow development, tags not in order, yeah he's a cinnamon roll
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: Hasetsu es una metrópolis gobernada por dos bandas opuestas: Los Diamantes y Las Picas, cuyos ideales son tan diferentes como las personas que las lideran.Yuuri Katsuki, un espía encubierto bajo las órdenes de la Líder Minako, se encuentra trabajando como camarero de incógnito cuando un llamado inesperado le hace replantear su trabajo y poner a prueba la mayor de sus lealtades: la que es hacia sí mismo. Con esto, Yuuri deberá decidir entre seguir con el plan, o meterse en la boca del lobo y descubrir la verdad que se esconde entre oscuras calles.Una batalla constante entre bandas; un contrato letal; un amor retorcido y miles de preguntas por resolver. ¿Será Yuuri capaz de mantenerse al margen con todo el mundo en su contra?English versionhere





	1. Prólogo: Vive moriturus

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Este es mi primer escrito para este maravilloso fandom y realmente espero que no sea el último.  
> La historia se desarrollará un poco lento, así que les pido que tengan paciencia y presten atención a los detalles porque aquí TODO ES IMPORTANTE.
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero que les guste y me acompañen hasta el final de la historia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vive Moriturus: Vive pensando que has de morir

El puerto estaba vacío y solo era iluminado por las tenues luces provenientes de los edificios cercanos y las torres de seguridad que custodiaban los contenedores. Viktor se bajó rápidamente del auto y emprendió una carrera sin precedentes en búsqueda de ese condenado lugar mientras sus guardaespaldas revisaban los alrededores en busca de intrusos o sujetos indeseados.

A medida que atravesaba el puerto, aquellas palabras sin aliento en el teléfono se repetían una y otra vez en su mente: “Lo único que quería era… redimirme, supongo. No sé en qué estaba pensando, realmente. Fui un idiota, lo siento…”.

¿Lo único que quería era redimirse? ¿De qué, exactamente? ¿Era por lo que había dicho la otra noche? Él no tenía que demostrar su lealtad ante nadie, en realidad; todos los miembros de Las Picas lo sabían muy bien, y si de casualidad alguno no lo tenía claro, Viktor se encargaría de hacerles cambiar de parecer.

Yuuri había mencionado que se hallaba en el puerto, pero no había especificado bien _dónde_. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a la zona donde habían acordado el “trámite” con los miembros de Los Diamantes? Si era así, y de acuerdo con su tono de voz en el teléfono, debían encontrarlo rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Llamando su nombre y arriesgando las posibilidades, Viktor recorrió el camino serpenteante de contenedores y grúas y giró en una intersección, donde se encontró con dos cuerpos desplomados en el suelo sobre sus propios charcos de sangre y con sus armas aún en las manos.

Viktor se acercó a ellos y se agachó para examinarlos, aunque no tuvo que hacer mucho: la insignia del Diamante Rojo incrustado en el brazo izquierdo de uno de ellos respondió todas sus preguntas. Lo cual también significaba que Yuuri estaba cerca. Debía estarlo.

Siguió las huellas ensangrentadas que guiaban a un rincón oscuro donde varios contenedores rojos se unían, y tuvo que reprimir un grito de terror al ver la escena en frente de él: Yuuri yacía desplomado en medio de dos contenedores, con la espalda contra uno de ellos y el arma débilmente sostenida en su mano derecha.

Pero lo más impactante era la herida que recorría su lado derecho a la altura de las costillas, por la que sangraba profusamente, dejando un pequeño charco a su lado.

─¡Yuuri! ─llamó aterrado, y corrió hacia él para estudiarlo, notando al instante su respiración entrecortada y complicada. Su cabeza, que colgaba pesadamente sobre su pecho, se levantó unos centímetros, sin conseguir que sus miradas se encontrasen.

─¿Vi-Viktor? ─musitó sin aliento al tiempo que el ruso se quitaba la chaqueta y la presionaba contra su herida.

─Tranquilo, tranquilo. No digas nada ─farfulló Viktor con voz temblorosa, tratando de detener la hemorragia. A continuación se giró y llamó:─ ¡Chris! ¡Por aquí!

El rubio no tardó en aparecer con el arma aún levantada y, en el momento en el que vio la espantosa escena, corrió a ayudar a su jefe. Viktor lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano y en su lugar, ordenó:

─Trae el auto. Hay que sacarlo de aquí.

Su voz aún temblaba un poco, pero lograba conservar el tono autoritario y serio que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sin un solo reproche, al igual que siempre, Chris se giró en sus talones y corrió fuera de vista en busca de Otabek y el auto.

Viktor apoyó la cabeza de Yuuri sobre su hombro y continuó susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras, aunque no estaba seguro de si estaban dirigidas al joven japonés o a sí mismo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues el suave ronroneo del auto retumbó por entre las pilas de contenedores para luego hacerse ver, imponente, al lado de los cuerpos inertes de los guardas caídos de Los Diamantes. Chris y Otabek se bajaron rápidamente y ayudaron a cargar el cuerpo herido de Yuuri hasta la parte de atrás, donde Viktor sostuvo su cabeza con gentileza y ató su chaqueta al torso del chico para detener la pérdida de sangre y ganar un poco más de tiempo. Sin esperar un solo segundo, Chris puso el auto en marcha y salieron del puerto a toda velocidad, tomando la Vía al Mar para acortar distancias y alcanzando rápidamente los altos edificios de la ciudad.

Viktor se hacía demasiadas preguntas respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero debería esperar hasta más tarde para hacerlas, lo cual solo resultaba en angustia y muchas más preguntas sobre lo que podrían estar pensando (y planeando, entre otras cosas) los miembros de Los Diamantes, puesto que claramente se habían topado con una alevosía de la que no serían perdonados en un futuro cercano.

─Las calles están demasiado calladas… ─la voz de Chris proveniente del asiento del piloto interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndole girar la cabeza con brusquedad para mirar por las ventanas, notando al instante a lo que se refería su colega.

─Mantengan la guardia ─dictaminó con seriedad─ No sabemos si están planeando un ataque sorpresa…

─Lo están ─musitó de pronto Yuuri con una voz que sonaba demasiado distante incluso para él mismo. Viktor lo aquietó al instante, como si temiera que cualquier palabra que pronunciara el chico lo dejaría sin aliento, aunque eso era exactamente lo que parecía, de todos modos. Yuuri, sin embargo, continuó─. La mayoría huyeron del lugar…, pero dudo que todos se hayan refugiado… ─terminó con un leve gemido de dolor.

En eso sí que tenía razón. Viktor conocía muy bien el comportamiento de Los Diamantes como para creerse que todos habían huido como animales asustados sin dar la pelea. Los discípulos de Minako siempre tenían una emboscada bajo la manga, y esta noche no iba a ser una excepción; Viktor lo tenía tan claro como el cielo que los acompañaba silencioso en su viaje.

Chris decidió tomar una vía alterna por entre los altos edificios que rodeaban la costa, con el motivo de despistar a cualquier miembro de Los Diamantes que pudiese estar siguiéndolos… o esperándolos…

Todo estaba inquietantemente calmado, ni siquiera se escuchaba el murmullo distante de los últimos autos y personas que se dirigían a sus hogares luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, por lo que Viktor asumió que Los Diamantes habían declarado un toque de queda de emergencia en esta parte de la ciudad. Qué descaro. Este _no_ hacía parte de _su_ territorio, y Viktor se juró que les iba a hacer entender ese detalle de una buena vez por todas, luego de que Yuuri estuviera bien cuidado y a salvo.

La angustia hizo que su mano se moviera por instinto hacia la funda de su arma, donde rozaba a su vez el cabello húmedo de sudor de Yuuri, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven había empeorado durante el trayecto. Su respiración se había vuelto más agitada y se notaba que cada vez se le dificultaba más llenar sus pulmones de aire; su rostro había perdido todo rastro de color y mantenía sus bellos ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si la tenue luz de las farolas exteriores que iban y venían al ritmo del movimiento del auto fuesen demasiado para él; y había comenzado a temblar.

Al verlo así, Viktor supo que nada bueno podía salir de todo esto, por lo que apuró a Chris y este tomó otro desvío que en realidad era un atajo al hospital más cercano. Esta vía, recordó Viktor, solo era conocida por los miembros de Las Picas, junto con sus pasajes secretos y atajos inesperados, por lo que no debería suponer problema alguno y quizá, solo quizá, podrían darse un respiro y quitarse un pequeño peso de encima. Al menos por unos minutos.

Este lado de la ciudad era bastante nuevo, recién construido, con diversas pastelerías _gourmet_ en las que se ofrecían gran variedad de postres ingleses, franceses y hasta rusos, que recordaban a la infancia de muchos y los cuales eran bastante apetecidos por los turistas que visitaban las playas en verano, especialmente.

Pero, por supuesto, las circunstancias no estaban a su favor esa noche, y cuando pasaron por una manzana llena de _boutiques_ donde se vendían caros menjurjes y perfumes de diseñador, encontraron las calles bloqueadas por varias motocicletas y camionetas que habían sido deliberadamente estacionadas en medio.

Chris detuvo lentamente el auto y por instinto su mano comprobó que su arma estuviese segura en su funda. Viktor echó un vistazo al grupo de hombres que se hallaban de pie al lado de las motocicletas, y no tenía que ser un experto para distinguir las insignias rojas incrustadas en los uniformes y chaquetas de los sujetos. Mierda.

Chris tomó la iniciativa antes que su jefe y salió del auto con una mano en alto, la otra flotando vagamente sobre la funda de su arma, y Viktor lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo frente al que parecía ser el líder del operativo. El suizo cruzó unas cuantas palabras inaudibles con el asiático y señaló varias veces hacia el auto, aparentemente informando que había un herido en medio, por lo que llevaban algo de prisa. Sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa soberbia y una sacudida de cabeza, dando a entender que no se les permitiría el paso incluso si había una vida en peligro.

Por supuesto que sabían de _quién_ se trataba dicha vida.

Ante tal negligencia, Chris posó con firmeza su mano sobre la culata e insistió en su petición que, una vez más, fue negada sin miramientos. Incluso desde el asiento trasero, Viktor podía _percibir_ la mirada intimidante y cada vez más decidida de Chris hacia el que ahora era su enemigo (aunque, siempre lo había sido, ¿no?), y comenzó a rogarle a todos los cielos para que Los Diamantes transigieran y les permitieran pasar y llegar al hospital. Aunque fuera solo esta vez.

Pero la misericordia era algo que los súbditos de la implacable Minako desconocían por completo, y mucho menos ponían en práctica cuando de sus enemigos se trataba, por lo que la discusión entre Chris y el sujeto jamás daría frutos, y el suizo comenzó a perder la paciencia visiblemente, al igual que Viktor, que quería salir del auto y sacarle los ojos a todos los que se interponían en su camino de salvar a Yuuri, y luego incinerar todos y cada uno de los autos y motocicletas que bloqueaban su paso.

Y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque Yuuri comenzó a toser frenéticamente, convulsionando con cada bocanada de aire que intentaba recuperar; y en el proceso pareció ahogarse, lo que provocó una nueva ola de resoplidos en los que comenzó a escupir sangre al suelo del auto.

Desesperado, Viktor bajó la ventanilla y sacó la cabeza.

─¡Chris! ─bramó con voz ronca, y el sonido se reverberó entre los altos edificios que los rodeaban.

Solo transcurrió un segundo para que el infierno se desatara, y todos dispararan a la vez.

Dentro del auto, Yuuri convulsionó una última vez antes de perder el conocimiento.


	2. Capítulo 1: Ars Longa, Vita Brevis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El arte, la ciencia es duradero, pero la vida es corta. Esta expresión se usa para indicar que cualquier tarea importante requiere mucho esfuerzo y tiempo; pero la vida de quien la emprende es corta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que Yuuri baila es Poker Face de Lady GaGa.
> 
> Disfruten!

Yuuri nunca se imaginó que entraría en un lugar como este. Quizá no tanto por sus dimensiones, que ya eran bastante considerables, sino por sus anfitriones.

Se trataba probablemente del salón social más grande que había visto en su vida, y quizá también el más oscuro en el que había entrado jamás. Era entendible, sin embargo, la carencia de luces en este lugar: era una fiesta privada organizada por y para los miembros de la banda más adinerada de la ciudad de Hasetsu, Las Picas, cuyo líder, el respetado Señor Nikiforov, era un hombre del que todos conocían su nombre y territorios, pero nunca su rostro.

Yuuri había oído rumores provenientes de todas partes acerca de este hombre misterioso: que era tan alto como un poste; que su mirada podía congelar el mismo infierno; que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para derribar un árbol… Pero Yuuri no creía en ninguna de ellas. Las únicas personas que conocían al Sr. Nikiforov directamente eran los miembros más importantes de Las Picas (porque ni siquiera sus lacayos le habían visto la cara), y ellos siempre actuaban de encubierto y no andaban por ahí dando detalles de su jefe.

En todo caso, él no esperaba servir al Sr. Nikiforov esta noche, sino a sus compañeros y subordinados, que celebraban la apertura de una nueva calle comercial (cuyas vías secretas solo eran conocidas por los miembros de Las Picas) con un elegante convite acompañado de música jazz y comida gourmet de la mejor calidad.

Yuuri se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de organizar la mantelería color champán de las mesas del fondo, pensando que, incluso si el Sr. Nikiforov se hacía presente esta noche, Yuuri probablemente estaría encerrado en la cocina ayudando con los platos de los 100 comensales invitados a la lujosa cena.

Al terminar, Yuuri se tomó un momento para contemplar el salón de eventos, al que solo le faltaban unos cuantos detalles para estar perfecto. El lugar en sí ya se veía estupendo: flores de todas las especies alegraban las paredes y los centros de las mesas con sobrios tonos de amarillo, blanco y rosa; las sillas hacían juego con las mesas y estaban adornadas con listones de color dorado pálido. Junto a las paredes había numerosos candelabros con velas aún no encendidas, y el personal se encargaba de instalar las luces que iluminarían el centro del salón, donde un gran espacio se había dejado libre para una pista de baile en torno a un tubo metálico de pole dance, para un animado baile que tendría lugar a eso de la medianoche justo al finalizar la cena, según el plan de actividades.

Y ese plan de actividades también indicaba que, ahora mismo, Yuuri debía ir a la cocina a ayudar durante el resto de la noche, antes de ponerse el uniforme de camarero.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo, el salón se fue llenando del ruido de voces emocionadas que se reverberaban por las altas paredes hasta llegar a oídos de Yuuri, que podía sentir los nervios fluyendo por sus venas, provocando un ligero temblor en las puntas de sus dedos que lo desconcentraban de limpiar las copas de la manera en que su jefa le había indicado tan estrictamente.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el joven trató de centrarse en los delicados cristales sobre la mesa al frente de él, impidiendo que su mente se desviara a ese oscuro lugar donde sabía que, si permitía que sus nervios tomaran la delantera, se convertirían en un problema que muy seguramente lo dejarían en ridículo frente a los subordinados del respetable Sr. Nikiforov, lo cual no solo resultaría vergonzoso, sino posiblemente letal.

Yuuri terminó de limpiar cuidadosamente las copas justo a tiempo para que su jefa lo enviara a servir los platos. La hora de la cena había llegado, más rápido de lo que Yuuri había esperado. Desde fuera se podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente que charlaba alegremente mientras esperaba su comida, y entonces los nervios regresaron.

 _No debería estar tan nervioso,_ pensó; después de todo esta no era la primera vez que hacía esto. Ni siquiera tendría que improvisar.

Salió al corredor que daba al enorme salón y respiró profundamente mientras repasaba en su mente las mesas que le correspondía atender. Ninguna de ellas se acercaba un poco a la mesa solitaria del fondo, que, Yuuri sabía, estaba reservada para el Respetado Jefe ─como algunos solían llamar al Sr. Nikiforov─, desde donde supervisaría que su elegante fiesta se celebrase sin contratiempos.

Sin embargo, saber que estaba rodeado muy de cerca por guardias y socios privados de la banda más temida de la ciudad, era capaz de ponerle los nervios de punta a cualquiera, así que Yuuri simplemente se llevó una mano al cinto y, al comprobar que todo estaba en orden, sacó a relucir su bien entrenada sonrisa de profesional desinteresado y puso manos a la obra.

Los diferentes comensales ni siquiera lo miraban mientras ponía cada plato en las mesas, y pronto sus nervios se desvanecieron con cada recorrido. Esta fiesta era tan aburrida como un funeral. No era de extrañarse por qué nadie hablaba sobre las fiestas privadas de Las Picas, después de todo no eran tan atractivas como parecían, y solo bastaba con echarle un vistazo al lugar para saber que esta no era la primera fiesta fracasada a la que los invitados asistían.

A pesar de que el salón estaba adornado como si se estuviera celebrando una propuesta de matrimonio, el ambiente en sí no dejaba mucho que desear. En algún punto en medio de la tarde habían llegado los encargados del entretenimiento, y en el tubo de pole dance ahora colgaba una escuálida chica cuyo rostro pálido y expresión ausente daban la impresión de que estaba bailando dormida, suspendida únicamente por inercia. En un rincón lejano había un cuarteto de violinistas cuya melodía era capaz de dormir a un león, y las personas hablaban tan bajo que Yuuri pensó por un momento que se hallaba en un auténtico sepelio.

Aterrado con la escena, esperó que los comensales terminaran su comida, luego se dirigió a la barra y sin pedir permiso, llenó las copas (que había limpiado con tanto esmero) con un caro champán importado y se dispuso a repartirlas entre los invitados.

_“Vamos a animar un poco a esta gente”_

Algunos comensales, los más refinados, se sorprendieron con el gesto, pero aceptaron sus copas de todos modos sin decir palabra alguna. Aparentemente, este tipo de fiestas se ceñían bastante al protocolo y saltarse un paso en la lista de actividades era considerada una barbaridad, pero Yuuri no se inmutó. Había estado bastante nervioso durante gran parte de la tarde, y ahora se sentía llamado a la acción: debía brindarles a estas personas de elegantes peinados y costosos vestidos una experiencia única en sus vidas.

─¡Yuuri! ─le gritó su jefa al regresar a la barra por otra botella─ ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

El joven la ignoró y terminó de servir la siguiente ronda. Al girarse para regresar al mar de distinguidos y aburridos invitados, volvió la cabeza y dijo:

─Encendiendo la fiesta ─y guiñando un ojo, se alejó.

Desde el corredor podían escucharse los gritos desenfrenados de la vieja, pero Yuuri estaba demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo como para inmutarse por ello. En su lugar, ofreció alegremente otra ronda de bebidas a los entusiastas que ya habían acabado su primera copa, y el salón pronto se llenó de animados murmullos cada vez con más volumen, acallando incluso a los deslucidos violinistas que terminaron por retirarse con lo poco que les quedaba de dignidad, y cuya presencia nadie extrañó.

Bueno, nadie, excepto una figura borrosa que se movía de un lado a otro cerca a la mesa del fondo, acompañado de una figura más pequeña y deforme a sus pies que lo seguía sin miramientos.

Yuuri los observó durante un momento, preguntándose cuál sería su cargo y si debería ser precavido y mantener la distancia. Sin embargo, el murmullo de la gente que se levantaba y se dirigía a la pista de baile justo cuando música electrónica comenzaba a sonar desde los altavoces lo distrajo, haciéndole girar la mirada y a retirarse de en medio para darles más espacio.

Se dirigió a la barra una vez más, pero pronto fue asediado por varias mujeres con demasiado maquillaje que le pedían bailar con ellas.

─Lo siento, pero no sé bailar ─se disculpó lastimeramente, librándose de ellas y reanudando su camino hacia la barra. Tuvo que repetir la disculpa cuando un par de mujeres más -e incluso un hombre que claramente había bebido más de dos copas- le pidieron lo mismo, y para el momento en el que alcanzó la barra, su mente estaba exhausta.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y se inclinó sobre el mesón, incapaz de sacudir esa terrible sensación de estar siendo observado, de estar expuesto. Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de recobrar el aliento que había perdido en alguna parte de su camino, y fue entonces cuando sintió algo frío y húmedo rozando sus tobillos. Dando un respingo miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la más adorable criatura del lugar: un caniche estándar color caramelo que olfateaba curiosamente sus zapatos, y ante tal vista, todos sus nervios y preocupaciones migraron a un lugar desconocido.

─¿Vicchan? ─llamó confundido, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que su cachorro -que era mucho más pequeño- no había sido invitado a la aburrida fiesta.

Se agachó y acarició al animal con cautela, contento con saber que el perro era amigable, y le sonrió mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

─Hola, amiguito… ─murmuró, leyendo la pequeña placa que colgaba del rojo collar del animal─ ¿Makkachin?

¿Era este el famoso perro guardián del Sr. Nikiforov? Yuuri lo había imaginado más… agresivo. Intimidante. Después de todo, los rumores aseguraban que nadie tenía oportunidad una vez se encontraba con “la Bestia de Las Picas”, y que era mejor no acercarse a él.

Bueno, quizá todos esos rumores eran falsos, después de todo.

El perro lamió su mano en un gesto que Yuuri reconoció como consentimiento, lo que significaba que de alguna manera le agradaba al no-tan-agresivo animalito. Riendo para sí, se levantó y llenó una de las copas limpias con un poco del champán abierto, bebiendo descuidadamente y acariciando la coronilla del perro, pensando que al menos algo _bueno_ había sucedido hoy. Y además su turno como camarero había terminado.

Las personas en la pista de baile parecían estar perdiendo los ánimos, y Yuuri comenzó a experimentar de nuevo esa sensación opresiva en la parte trasera de su cuello, lo que trajo consigo una nueva oleada de nervios que ni siquiera la silenciosa presencia del perro logró aplacar.

Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en momentos así. Se bebió la copa de un trago y la llenó de nuevo, bebiendo esta tan rápido que ya comenzaba a marearse. Sin importarle, sirvió otra copa de nuevo y así y así, hasta que perdió la cuenta después de la quinta, y su cabeza empezó a registrar menos rostros y miradas acusadoras, hasta volverse coloridas figuras amorfas en la distancia.

La música cobró vida de nuevo, y en sus oídos sonaba tan tentadora, que todo su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar con energía contenida y cada fibra de su ser gritaba por saltar a la pista.

Entregándose a sus deseos, se retiró la corbata y el delantal y los dejó cuidadosamente detrás de la barra, sin notar la repentina ausencia del perro. Sin notar la figura que se acercaba a él con sigilo.

Una vez en la pista, se dejó llevar por el compás rítmico de la música y enseñó sus mejores pasos a la audiencia, dejando atrás sus inhibiciones y dejando que el alcohol se hiciera cargo de todo. Esta noche definitivamente se iba a divertir.

_Probablemente esta sea la primera y última fiesta de Las Picas a la que asista, así que mejor pasarla en grande mientras dure._

Sus ojos se desviaban de cuando en cuando hacia el tubo de pole dance erguido detrás de él. Cada vez que giraba o se doblaba hacia atrás dramáticamente, la tentación de subirse a ese tubo de metal hervía en sus venas como aceite caliente, y solo fue hasta que la música cobró fuerza que decidió subirse de una vez por todas.

 _Hay que devastar a esta gente refinada_.

Echó un vistazo a su audiencia y luego se dirigió al tubo sensualmente, captando cierto brillo a su derecha por el rabillo del ojo. Mientras tomaba el tubo con una sola mano, notó que aquel brillo provenía de un par de zapatos muy lustrados que descansaban uno sobre el otro, como si su propietario estuviese sentado con las piernas cruzadas, justo en el rincón de la mesa solitaria del fondo del salón.

La mente embriagada de Yuuri de pronto se preguntó si aquel sujeto había estado allí todo el tiempo… y si aún estaba vivo…

Aquellas preguntas desaparecieron tan pronto como una canción diferente comenzó a sonar por los parlantes, y Yuuri se perdió por completo en ella. Se agarró del tubo con una sola mano y comenzó a girar en torno a él, con movimientos delicados y sensuales que se mezclaban con la canción. Quiso hacer una primera demostración de fuerza y belleza, pero al levantar una de sus piernas notó que su pantalón se interponía incómodamente.

Siguiendo el ritmo, descendió sobre las puntas de sus pies y, una vez abajo, desabrochó la ofensiva prenda y, de un solo tirón, la deslizó por sus piernas y la lanzó a algún lugar en medio de la pista de baile. El público, que comenzaba a calentarse, lo vitoreó con ganas. Yuuri se puso de pie lentamente, arqueando la espalda para darle un efecto más erótico, y esta vez escaló el tubo sin impedimentos.

Una vez arriba, se sostuvo con las piernas y arqueo la espalda hacia abajo, acompañando el movimiento con un brazo para mayor dramatismo, y luego estiró ambas piernas, suspendiéndose paralelo al tubo, y giró un par de veces en él. La gente gritaba emocionada, y Yuuri sintió una ola de orgullo y excitación que lo motivaron a continuar con el improvisado show.

Hizo un par de movimientos más para demostrar la fuerza (y firmeza, entre otras cosas) de sus torneadas piernas al ritmo de la música, antes de dar un giro mortal sobre el tubo y quedar colgando de cabeza sostenido únicamente por una pierna. Se había subido las mangas de la camisa hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, por lo que usó el agarre que le permitían sus brazos y, con uno de ellos flexionado, hizo una pirueta en el aire y aterrizó con un Split perfecto al tiempo que la canción alcanzaba el coro.

En el suelo, hizo alarde de sus excepcionales pasos de baile una vez más, acariciándose el rostro en un derroche de sensualidad y sus brazos encontraron el tubo de nuevo, alzándose sobre él con tal facilidad que parecía que llevara puesto un arnés. Hizo varios movimientos un poco más agresivos en el segundo verso de la canción, justo cuando una figura alta salió de entre las sombras, observándolo fijamente.

Yuuri se sostuvo con las manos por encima de su cabeza y, arqueando espalda y cabeza, giró como una bailarina, acompañando cada compás de la música con sus movimientos sensuales, agresivos y delicados, todo a la vez, como si aquella canción -que tan bien conocía- viviera dentro de su ser y cobrara vida con cada movimiento, con cada paso de baile que realizaba y enardecía al público, vibrando con cada nota musical haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera en llamas.

Echó un vistazo a la figura que lo observaba fijamente y desde lo más alto del tubo pudo distinguir los definidos rasgos de aquel hombre. Era alto, lo suficiente como para contemplar a Yuuri sin levantar mucho la cabeza; tenía el cabello corto, abundante en la coronilla y rubio cenizo. Sus ojos, enmarcados por largas pestañas negras, tenían el color del jade, y brillaban llenos de excitación a pesar de tener una expresión neutra en sus cejas. Su boca era una fina línea de delicados labios que humedecía con la lengua de vez en cuando, demostrando así su completa admiración por el chico en el tubo.

¿Era ese el respetado Señor Nikiforov? La forma como ladeaba su cabeza para acomodar su mirada calculadora de alguna manera le decía a Yuuri que aquel tipo entre las sombras era un miembro importante entre Las Picas, y no le sorprendería nada que aquellos ojos color jade pertenecieran al hombre más poderoso de la ciudad.

Yuuri, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para divagar en esas cosas. El público estaba demasiado excitado como para darse un descanso y la canción ni siquiera había alcanzado el segundo coro, por lo que decidió ponerse su mejor máscara y continuó bailando con una sensualidad abrumadora, tratando de seducir al hombre en las sombras con el motivo de deleitarlo de tal forma que no quisiera asesinarlo más tarde, justo después de haber convertido su honorable fiesta en un completo antro lleno de gente descontrolada.

Así que hizo sus movimientos más agresivos a medida que el ritmo de la música aumentaba hacia el coro, hasta que sus piernas pateaban el aire a su alrededor y su cabeza se lanzaba hacia atrás dramáticamente y sus ojos guiñaban y acompañaban sonrisas engreídas dirigidas al apuesto Sr. Nikiforov que lo contemplaba sin pestañear.

Para el momento en el que la canción alcanzó el puente y último coro, Yuuri se sentía completamente en llamas. Sabía que todo el salón lo observaba y por una vez en su vida no le importó. Su cuerpo giraba alineado a la perfección con el tubo en un frenesí, y el exceso de alcohol en su organismo facilitaba la más difícil de las piruetas, dejando al público sin aliento y deseando más. Exigiendo más.

Eso era todo. Había hecho suya no solo aquella vibrante canción, sino la fiesta y la noche entera. Ahora podía tacharlo de la lista de deseos que jamás imaginó que tendría.

Sus movimientos se sincronizaron una última vez con las notas finales de la canción y terminó con una mano sobre su cabeza sujetando el tubo, la espalda arqueada con una pierna en el suelo y la otra apoyada delicadamente en el tubo, y la cabeza echada hacia atrás con la boca entreabierta, jadeando con fuerza. Una pose que sin duda había dejado excitado hasta al más hetero de los presentes.

Los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar y Yuuri agradeció a su ardiente público con una leve inclinación. Quizá eso sería todo por esta noche.

Exhausto, regresó a la barra y se dejó caer sobre uno de los taburetes, tomó una copa medio llena de champaña y la bebió de un trago, sin importarle que fuera la bebida abandonada de alguien más, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había recogido sus pantalones.

Riendo por lo bajo, se dio vuelta con un brazo aún apoyado sobre la suave superficie de la barra, cuando un jovencito con largo cabello del color del oro se le acercó sosteniendo unos pantalones negros y unos lentes de media montura en las manos. Yuuri se dio un par de ligeras palmaditas en la cara por instinto y descubrió que no llevaba puestos sus lentes. ¿Cuándo se los había quitado?

─¡Hola! ─saludó el joven, estirando los pantalones y los lentes hacia él─ Vaya, ¡estabas ardiendo allá en la pista! ¡Juro que nunca habíamos tenido una fiesta tan divertida en años!

─¡Ja! ¿En serio? ─preguntó con una leve risa sin aliento, tomando la prenda y los lentes.

─¡Absolutamente! ─corroboró el jovencito─ La mayoría de las fiestas que celebramos usualmente son tan aburridas que apenas si se les puede llamar “fiestas”. Hay tanta gente elegante y tanto protocolo en ellas, que a veces pienso que estamos más en un desfile militar que en un evento donde se supone que te debes divertir ─agitó una mano en frente de él─. Pero eso no es interesante. Lo que _sí_ es interesante eres _tú_ ; ahora dime, ¿dónde aprendiste a bailar tan bien?

─Ah, verás, crecí en un lugar donde… ─Yuuri comenzó con voz despreocupada, sin medir sus palabras, pero pronto estas fueron interrumpidas por una figura alta que se acercaba por detrás del rubio, a paso firme y expresión inescrutable. Al notarlo, el joven se levantó de un salto y agitando el brazo de nuevo, se despidió.

─Ah… disculpa. Acabo de recordar que tengo algo pendiente y… ─se esfumó, lanzándole una mirada furtiva al hombre de ojos color jade que se acercaba sin detenerse.

Yuuri no prestó atención a la débil excusa del joven rubio y centró su mirada temerosa en el hombre alto que se detuvo ante él, observándolo como si se tratase de un pordiosero que necesitaba ayuda.

Yuuri se preparó para ser echado a patadas del lugar junto con una amenaza de que no volviera a pisar este territorio de nuevo, cosa que con gusto obedecería.

Esta noche sin duda había significado el fin de su contrato laboral.

Entonces el hombre habló con voz grave y firme:

─El Señor Nikiforov quiere verte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus comentarios y kudos me alegran la vida
> 
> Pueden enviar preguntas y sugerencias a mi Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!!
> 
> Sus comentarios y kudos me alegran la vida n.n
> 
> Si tienen alguna sugerencia o pregunta, pueden visitar mi [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luna-nya)


End file.
